Cereal
by Boque
Summary: Draco Malfoy was sitting by himself in the Black Manor kitchen, deciding which cereal to eat. At that exact moment, the trio walked in, then a few minutes after, so did Ginny. Pure fluff and Humor.


* * *

"Cereal"

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat down silently in the kitchen of the Black home, a bowl full of milk in front of him. Two types of muggle cereals were in front of him, one _Cocoa Puffs _and the other _Raisin Bran_. Finally deciding that he liked both, he poured them both in at the same time, watching as the chocolate-y goodness swirled in with the healthiness of the raisins.

He absolutely fascinated with muggle cereals, hence his little argument about which one to ear. He picked up his spoon and scooped a mouthful onto it, putting it in his mouth.

He was situated at the Black Manor, the dark mark imprinted on his forearm. He was clad in a wife beater and a pair of boxers, showing off the ugly tattoo. He was hiding out with the Potters, Weasleys and the Grangers, mainly because they find out that he was working for Dumbledore. His best friend, Blaise, was also discovered, but was not hiding with them. He was at Snape Mansion, with their ever crazy Potions master.

Chewing like a horse, he looked up and found a very disgruntled Harry Potter, a sleepy Ronald Weasley, and a wide awake Hermione Granger standing at the door. "Morning," he said in a sarcastic tone, smirking at Harry's weary face.

Hermione looked at him, then at his cereal. She made a disgusted face. "_Cocoa Puffs _and _Raisin Bran_? What are you? Bonkers?" she asked, sitting across from him and eying the way his face made a savoring expression. It looked like he was enjoying the weird mix.

Ron sat down beside her, his face wet from obviously throwing some water on it. "What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing at the two boxes.

"Muggle cereal," replied Hermione.

Ron snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would eat anything Muggle," he said in a joking manner.

Draco stopped eating and looked at him. "Weasley, I'll have you know that muggles really know how to cook and although I despise their lack of brains, I do, however, adore the fact that they have concocted such a delectable delicacy."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat at the head part of the table. "It doesn't matter how good muggle cereal is," he started, "you're eating chocolate with raisins. That's gross."

"You've got a scar on your forehead and you squeal like a girl when you have nightmares, but do _I _say anything?" asked Draco.

Harry looked scandalized. "Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" he snapped.

Hermione giggled, but after receiving a glare from Harry, she stopped abruptly.

Ron yawned. "We should get back to sleep. I think I'm going to fall atop Hermione and drool on her," he said carelessly, not even knowing what he said.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"For some odd reason, Weasley," drawled Draco, "I think she'd like that."

Harry, who decided that this was enough of an awkward moment, said, "Ron's right. Let's get going."

He made a move to get up, but then a flash of red at the door. "You guys eating so early?" asked a very drowsy voice.

Ginny Weasley was dressed in a flimsy green nightgown, her curly red hair tangled everywhere. Her eyes were drooping and her legs were bare. Draco had to look up and down. She was beautiful.

"Morning, Ginny," chirped Hermione. "Why are you up so early?"

Ginny shrugged and walked to the cabinet, grabbing a bowl and a spoon. She placed them on the table, ignoring what everyone was doing and not even looking up. She strode to the enchanted fridge, something Harry begged for Mr. Weasley to put in (which he did), and pulled out a gallon of milk. She poured it into her bowl silently, disregarding the stares she was getting from the other occupants in the room.

She then grabbed the _Cocoa Puffs _box and downed the rest of the cereal in. She put it down and immediately grabbed the Raisin Bran cereal and said, "Wow, I never thought dad would actually buy these. He simply hates it when I mix the two." She downed that into the bowl two. She took her spoon and jumbled the cereals together, taking a seat beside Harry and Draco.

She ate a spoonful and looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry's gaping faces. "What?" she asked innocently.

Ron pointed to her bowl. "That's -- that's disgusting!" he said lamely.

"Ginny, why on earth are you eating the two together?" she asked, disbelief in her face; not because Ginny was eating the two cereals together, but because she and Malfoy had the same liking in cereal.

Ginny looked at Draco, a very wide smile on her face. "I just have great taste," she responded, her smile getting wider and wider.

Harry snorted. "I don't see it being good taste if Malfoy is eating it," he muttered, causing Ron to snicker.

"What did I say about that girl squealing again, Potter?" asked Draco, eyebrows raised.

Harry shut his mouth and looked away.

* * *


End file.
